Bedtime Stories
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: It.Was.All.Her.Fault. Yahiro gritted his teeth- Well no matter whose fault it is the situation is the same Saiga Yahiro has to tell a bedtime story, too bad he doesn't know any. Well, that's why we have imagination.


_**Bedtime Story**_

_**AN: Hey, IceCrystal here, this is my first S.A fiction. I think Yahiro's a bit OOC, so if anyone can tell how to improve I'd appreciate it. Other than that enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN S.A OR THE DEVIL INSIDE**

It. Was. All. Her. Fault.

Yahiro gritted his teeth as his innocent 4 year-old looked up at him, with those big brown eyes. He glared at his peacefully sleeping wife, oblivious of what was happening to him.

Don't know what's going on, here's what happened.

Flashback...

Being the CEO of a large company such as the Saiga Financial Group, Saiga Yahiro rarely had any free time. So on those rare days he did, he liked to make the best of it by spending time with his wife Yamamoto Megumi, now Saiga Megumi

Yes, in the end he married the idiot; after all he can't deny two things. One he loves her and two if she ended up with anyone else, he would have made sure that their life span wouldn't be too long. Of course he'd never tell her that.

Now free days seem even better with their son Ryuuji. On this particular free day he'd let Megumi pick what she wanted to do (not that any other day was different) Of course after watching the insane amount of trailers, she had insisted on watching , the latest horror movie The Devil Inside, supposed to be the scariest one so far. Though he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon, Yahiro was also looking forward to watching the movie.

Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten something, a rare thing for him to do. He'd forgotten to actually stop and wonder, is it okay to take a little kid to a horror movie?

Personally he found the movie a little bland; unfortunately Megumi and Ryuuji didn't think the same. There was only one frightening thought going through his head.

'I think the blood circulations to my arms are being cut off.'

(Flashback end)

This led him to his current predicament. The voice of his son broke his train of thought.

"Daddy, I can't sleep, can you tell me a bedtime story?" He asked climbing onto his father's lap, puppy dog eyes intact.

"Ask your mother." Yahiro said gruffly. The little boy pouted "Mommy's asleep and she's scary if I wake her up." Yahiro couldn't argue with this. Megumi after being forcibly waken up is a horror no four year old should go through.

"What kind of bedtime story?" he asked with a sigh of defeat while shooting a glare to his oblivious wife who had caused the situation. Ryuuji grinned widely, knowing he had won "One with fairies and angels."

Yahiro gulped, the only fairytale he knew was Red Riding Hood and not very well. On a side note, he had to make sure his son manned up soon. He decided to make up a fairy story, he was Saiga Yahiro, there wasn't anything he couldn't do and his son would never know the difference.

He wracked his brain trying to think of a plot, he glanced at his wife and then a large framed photo of the S.A along with Sakura and him. That's it, he could just tell the story of the S.A with a couple of angels thrown in.

"Okay" he started "Once upon a time there was beautiful garden, in this garden lived 6 fairies and an angel. The angel's friend loved one of the other fairies and was loved by an evil lord. After finding out that the person she liked, liked her they decided to get married. The angel was overly concerned about her friends. She worried that the evil lord would kill her best friend's husband. So, she went to the evil lord and persuaded him to make her his wife. Soon enough the angel started falling in love with the evil lord but the evil lord ignored her. However what the angel did not know that slowly the evil lord was starting to love her. The thought that her love was not returned made the angel sad, very, very, sad, so she decided to kill herself. But before she killed herself she decided to sing one last song. When the evil lord heard her song, he was entranced; however he was scared by from what he saw. The beautiful singing angel was about jump down from the balcony. The evil lord ran forward and caught her, he told her that he loved her, and they lived happily ever after."

"Thank you, daddy." Ryuuji said jumping down from his dad's lap "I'm going to go sleep."

"You don't want to sleep with us?" Yahiro asked.

He shook his head "There wouldn't be any space and we'd end up waking mommy Good night Daddy."

Yahiro shook his head at his son's sensibility and went back down onto the bed to be greeted by Megumi's big, brown, awake eyes. Just by looking at those eyes Yahiro couldn't be mad.

"So, I'm you're angel?" she asked teasingly.

Yahiro blushed "Don't talk." He grumbled pulling the covers over his head, so she couldn't see his blushing face.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**IceCrystal**_


End file.
